


interchangeable

by athenasbow



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasbow/pseuds/athenasbow
Summary: it all started as a normal supernatural investigation. however, when Shane starts to question his belief in the paranormal, everything changes entirely.





	interchangeable

Supernatural investigations were always what Ryan was  _ least _ excited for during the Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural season. It was always the same thing—Shane teasing Ryan for being scared at the sound of a footfall, Shane taunting the ghosts (or demons, such as at the Sallie House) relentlessly, with  _ no  _ thought going into it.

He wondered this time if anything would be different.

“You ready to get this show on the road?” This was directed toward Ryan’s somewhat taller companion, and he heard a light inhale as a response. “I’m always ready. Let’s go hunt some ghouls,” This was backed by a strained wheeze, and Ryan shot a glance at him, shaking his head. “You’re a different one,” he stated coolly, lowering his gaze to his hands.

Once they got out of the car and readied the equipment, Shane turned his intense gaze toward Ryan, speaking. “You ready?” Before shooting a wink in his direction, and Ryan shook his head, laughing bitterly. “You and your winks, what is up with you?” A chuckle backing these words. Shane shrugged, “I mean hey, it’s on brand for me.” They both glanced toward the camera, and then they were filming.

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate the daunting Moreland Manor in Colorado as part of our investigation into the question:  _ Are ghosts real?” _

Shane glanced into the camera and shook his head, as he does every episode.

And Ryan ignored him, as he did every episode.

“This highly respected manor was built in 1901 by Francis Moreland,” Ryan handled these words very carefully—like they were sharp bladed daggers. Shane eyed him curiously. “This manor originally served many purposes. First as a meetingplace—“

Shane cut him off quickly, “Meetingplace for  _ what?” _ Ryan chuckled softly, “I’m  _ getting _ to that!” Shane raised his hands in faux-innocence. “Sorry, sorry!” Ryan eyed him through narrowed visionaries, but cleared his throat and continued anyway.

“As I was  _ saying, _ ” this was an indirect toward Ryan’s taller counterpart, and he got a light wheeze as a response. “This manor was used as a meetingplace for many things, though that won’t come into play just yet.” A glance at the camera. “It was also used as a casino in the 1950s,” he paused, turning to Shane.

“What’re your thoughts on this?”

Shane returned his gaze with an equally intense one of his own. “I dunno, it seems pretty intense in my mind. To have it go from a meetingplace to a casino.. It just seems strange, yknow?” Shane shifted a small bit, still locking his eyes on Ryan. “That’s . . An actual valid opinion,” Ryan stated smoothly, and Shane laughed. “What? Just because I’m a skeptic doesn’t mean you must hate all of my opinions.” Ryan shook his head, a laugh emanating from slightly parted tiers.

“One of the more famous poltergeists that haunt this location are Francis Moreland himself, often said to hang out in the study. Guests claim he’s a rather friendly spirit, but can get pretty angry if you disturb anything in the study itself.”

Shane held back a laugh, “That’s a new one, I must say,” he mused thoughtfully, inclining his head a few degrees as he shot a glance at Ryan. “These spirits are getting braver, no?” Ryan shook his head at the other, a wheeze fluttering past slightly open tiers. “I don’t know, maybe. I guess we’ll just have to see.”

Ryan turned back to the camera, giving it an all but friendly gaze as he spoke once more, his words had a chilling air to them, almost horrifying. “Another spirit that haunts this now deserted manor is Moreland’s wife, Lucille. She’s quite the character, guests claim. Multiple accounts claim she comes off as an angry spirit, even physically scarring some guests if they anger her too much.”

“Jesus,” Shane looked  _ really _ uncomfortable now as he glanced back at Ryan, his eyebrows furrowed. Ryan noticed this was one of the only times in the history of Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural where Shane actually looked  _ scared. _ Though, Ryan couldn’t really blame him because he was scared out of his mind as well. 

“I say we just get it over with.”

  
  


Shane still looked scared out of his mind, but he nodded anyway, trying to hide the fear on his visage as he glanced at Ryan, “Let’s do this.” Ryan opened the door as they approached, and they were inside.

Immediately after Ryan stepped foot into the abandoned manor, a shiver crept its icy fingers up his spine, and he squeezed his eyes shut, terrified. “I don’t like this at all,” he chanted shakily, and Shane placed his hand on the other’s arm, his face going pale. “Me neither,” he stated somewhat calmly, but Ryan could see through the mask in his tone.

Both of them crept inside a bit further, and Ryan looked around the vacant room, trying to find anything that could be evidence of a possible poltergeist. Shane was already tracing the edges of the room, dragging his hand along the crumbling walls as Ryan stepped back, clearly disgruntled. “There has to be something haunting this room. There  _ must  _ be.” Shane shot a glance at him, “You do know you’re not an actual ghost expert, right?” Ryan glanced back at him, “Neither are you.”

As the investigation continued, Ryan noticed Shane became more scared after each room they entered and left. Odd, he thought, because Shane was never like this.

Once the investigation was over, Shane said something that surprised everyone. 

“I think I believe in ghosts now.”

It was time for the postmortem. Shane knew there would be questions pondering his beliefs, and he knew exactly how to answer them. 

When his companion joined him at the table, the video was shooting.

After Ryan said the intro as he did every week, Shane looked down at his phone, selecting one question—seemingly out of thin air.

Except it wasn’t.

“Shane, you looked pretty shaken up in there. Is it true you believe in ghosts now?” The taller male’s voice hit a higher pitch at the ending of the question. He placed his phone down and exhaled, glancing at the camera for a solid five seconds before answering. “You caught me,” this was with a sarcastic air, and he shot a glance at Ryan before continuing, placing his hands firmly on the table. “It’s true, this is not a bit. I do believe in them now.” Ryan widened his eyes in shock, albeit the shock was fake because he knew already. “Though, I’m not surprised.” 

The postmortem continued without any problems, though there were, unsurprisingly, a lot of questions about Shane’s belief in the supernatural.

All that ran through Shane’s mind, however, was where it would go from here.


End file.
